After the Blood of Olympus!
by Fight4Whales
Summary: DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT READ BLOOD OF OLYMPUS! This story includes Leo, Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Jason, Frank, Hazel, Nico and all the Heroes of Olympus characters. I do not own this story idea or it's characters Rick Rordien (I might have spelled his last name wrong) does, all the credit goes to him!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so here's the thing, I know there has been some fighting about Leo and Calypso at the end of Blood of Olympus. Some people claim that Leo doesn't care about his friends. I do not believe that, I think he knew he had to fulfill his promise soon. So he did, my only problem is that they had an open ending. I'm the type of person who likes endings that are clear about what happened. But, anyways, this fanfic will be based off what might have happened if Leo hadn't set Festus to find Calypso, or if he hadn't met Calypso at all. Plus, if Piper and Jason hadn't passed out when they fell. (Sorry I know I'm changing a lot! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**Piper****  
><strong>

Piper couldn't believe her eyes. Leo, was setting some massive fireball, she had told Gaea to fall asleep again, and it had worked! But Leo had sacrificed himself. "Leo!" she yelled as her and Jason fell away from Festus. The air up there had been thin, and her lungs screamed in protest as she took away their air to yell, but her best friend was going to die. She felt hands wrap around her waist, Jason. But she was too stressed and scared and worried to even appreciate the gesture.

A comet streaked past her, it sounded like a little girl screaming. Weird. But as it got higher and higher the whole sky exploded into fire. "Leo! No!" She and Jason yelled in union. Suddenly a burst of wind picked them up. They hovered in the air, watching in horror. Somehow Jason had found the strength to hold them up. She tensed up, searching frantically for any sign of Leo or Festus. But nothing appeared.

She felt tears rising in her eyes, she couldn't hold them in. She cried, big fat tears rolling down her cheeks as she thought about Leo Valdez her best friend. Jason gave her a squeeze of reassurance, but she could tell from his body posture that he was upset about Leo. Slowly he lowered them to the ground, as their feet hit the grass Percy, Annabeth, Frank, and Hazel rushed over.

"L-Leo." Percy said grief wrapped around his voice as he uttered the name. Piper wiped the tears off her face, "maybe he survived, he is immune to fire." She didn't believe herself. She bit her lip. "Leo could survive, he could, he is a tough guy." She hated to charmspeak her friends but they needed it, they all looked so grave. Everyone nodded their heads hope lighting up in their eyes. Everyone glanced at the sky, hoping that a bronze dragon would fly down on it's back a scrawny, funny, ADHD demigod ready to crack some jokes. But the sky was clear, except for some clouds.

A few minutes of an awkward silence passed as they grieved. Then Piper glanced up, she saw something, a shape. Hope rose through her, something was falling through the sky, as it got closer she could make out it's shape, a dragon. She couldn't help it, she whooped with joy, it was Festus, he must have Leo or at least his body, they could use the cure to heal him. But Festus was struggling he was loosing altitude despite how many times he flapped his wings. "Frank!" she yelled.

At once another dragon took off flying towards the bronze one. Frank grabbed Festus with his feet slowly lowering it. When Festus hit the ground Piper and her friends ran up, Frank had returned to normal and was gesturing for them to hurry. Piper got their first. She saw Leo, lying against Festus, she quickly checked his heartbeat. As very dull, weak thump was audible. Soon Jason and Piper had got him off Festus and onto the ground. Will had come running along with the majority of the camp. He crouched next to Leo. Checked his heartbeat, examined his leg, which was oddly bent. Then glanced up at Piper, and shook his head. He won't make it. She didn't want Leo to die if she could stop it.

"Try." She said, accidentally using charmspeak. Will nodded and ran off to grab some things. Everyone crouched around Leo, he was unconscious, with a somewhat deep scratch a crossed his chest. Sadness overtook her, just as it did whenever her friends got hurt, she quickly checked his heartbeat again, it was getting weaker. Jason had his hands in his face. Frank was picking at something on the ground, though his shoulders were slumped in a sad way. Percy was holding Annabeth's hand, both looked grave and Hazel squeezed Frank's shoulder to reassure him, though her eyes were big and sad.

Finally, Will came back he was holding some sort of splint, some ambrosia and a bit of nectar. He quickly fed Leo some ambrosia, and splinted his leg. But Piper checked his heartbeat again, it wasn't getting stronger. Will was trying, he was sweating but despite all he did the heartbeat faded away, Leo was dead.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! I know it's a sad chapter, the next one will be out real soon, I promise! If you didn't figure it out already Leo is my favorite character. I don't like that I had to...you know...kill him but...well just keep reading if you want to find out what happens to him! :)<br>**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p><strong>Jason<strong>

Jason felt a wave of sadness pass over him. Even though he could come back to life, Leo was dead. He rubbed his face, Piper had announced that she didn't feel his heartbeat anymore, grief washed over him. Hazel and Piper had gone to get the cure from Festus, for some reason it was there. Annabeth had stood up. "Percy, Jason, can you take Leo to..." she paused "take him to the medicine area, get him a bed, Piper and Hazel will meet you in there with the cure." Percy and Jason nodded, then they supported Leo's weight between them and pulled him across the grass.

Percy was silent as they propped Leo up on the bed. Both boys pulled up chairs and sat by the bed. Finally Percy spoke. "Man, that was depressing." He sighed, fiddling with his pen. "Yeah, Leo was great though, sacrificing himself to defeat Gaea." Jason said. Percy just nodded. It was about three minutes before Piper and Hazel came hurtling in. Annabeth and Frank close behind. Piper was grinning like a madman, though Jason could tell it was a bit forced. In one hand was a syringe with the cure in it.

Piper walked over to Leo, checking his pulse once more to make sure she could inject the liquid. She stopped, and pulled the syringe up close to his forearm, with her thumb on the plunger she inserted the needle into his arm and pushed down the plunger. Once all the liquid was gone she took out the needle and put it on a bedside table. Leo's body tensed, as if it were in pain. Piper quickly checked his pulse again. A gigantic grin spread across her face. Leo was alive. But, he didn't open his eyes, Jason felt a stab of worry, but when he checked Leo's pulse he could feel a steady, strong beat.

Will came in about ten minutes later and told them that Leo would probably be unconscious for a few days, and that for some reason ambrosia and nectar would only speed up his broken leg's healing by a two or three weeks. Jason asked why would he be unconscious and why his leg won't heal as fast. "His leg is very badly broken, so fixing it will take a lot longer. As for him being unconscious...I bet it was pretty tiring to do that fire thing. He'll be fine though, so don't worry, he seems to be stable." Relief flooded through Jason, his friend would be all right. Will gave Leo some ambrosia and left. Slowly everyone else trickled out too.

Jason met up with Piper near her cabin. She took his hand and they walked down to the beach. They sat their holding hands, finally Jason felt content, he was safe, his friends were safe. He sighed happily as he looked out over the ocean. The sun shimmered over the water, a whale leaped out of the water a ways off. Percy, Frank, Hazel and Annabeth came up and sat beside them. They didn't say anything, but there wasn't as much grief in the air, everyone was happy about Leo, but sad about all the others who had died. Frank was the first to speak.

"We did it, it's all over. So...after we cured Leo...me and Hazel were talking. We think that a few days after Leo wakes up that we should head back to Camp Jupiter." Annabeth nodded thoughtfully. "Of course, just make sure you visit often." Frank smiled "We will." No one said anything after that. Yet Jason had a bad feeling in his gut, sure they had destroyed Gaea, but what about her followers who didn't die, or came back from Tartarus? He quickly shook the though away and watched the sun set over the sea, Camp Half-Blood was a peace again.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! Hope you liked this one! I'm all happy now, I was sad that I had to kill of Leo, but now he's back alive! Please follow, fav. and review!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope everyone had a happy Halloween, if you don't celebrate Halloween then I hope you had a good day on October 31!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**Leo's POV**

Coming back to life had hurt, but when he drifted back into consciousness the pain in his leg was almost as bad. He hadn't opened his eyes, which were as heavy as weights, but he heard voices. "I hope he'll be all right. His leg isn't looking very good, even with the ambrosia." That was definitely Piper. "It's infected... I've used all my best techniques on it, but it hardly helps." Was that Will? "It...it won't kill him right?" Probably Jason. "No...but I bet it hurts." Will again. Before anyone said anything else a wave of pain raced up Leo's leg. He gasped and opened his eyes, his heart racing. "Leo!" Piper yelled and rushed up to the side of his bed. "Hey, beauty-queen."

Piper's eyes filled with tears "you-you died! Now your leg, and-and-" her lower lip wobbled. "I'm fine!" Leo said, but he certainly didn't _feel _fine. "I'm Bad Boy Supreme, a few scratches on my leg won't faze me!' He said flexing his biceps, but when he glanced at his leg, his heart dropped, it was wrapped in bandages but a few bits were open. His skin looked purplish, plus some yellow. Piper nodded then glanced at Jason who looked very, very grave. "He'll be fine, Jason." She said really pushing charmspeak. Leo suddenly felt as though everything would okay, in the back of his mind he knew it was Piper's charmspeak but he pushed that away savoring the moment. Jason perked up too "Yeah, he'll be all right." He agreed. Guilt washed over Piper's face but she didn't say more. Piper usually didn't charmspeak her friends, but Jason had been so...dull.

For a bit everyone talked, apparently the other 4 demigods in the Seven were playing capture the flag. But, Piper and Jason had decided to stay with Leo, one, because they wanted some time together, and two because they had, had a feeling he would wake soon. Leo loved their company but he saw the way the glanced at each other and they definitively wanted some time together. "If you guys want-" _**BOOM.** _Someone screamed Piper and Jason looked at each other in alarm. Will Solace ran in "Monsters are attacking camp! There are thousands! We have to leave! Piper Jason, you get Leo!" He yelled than ran to grab someone else. Piper and Jason wasted no time, both slid an arm under Leo's arms and hoisted him up to his feet. Pain flared up his leg but he ignored it. Jason and Piper supported Leo and as they ran out Piper grabbed a bag of ambrosia.

"I'm fine! You can let go of me, I can run on my own!" Leo complained. "Oh you certainly can not!" Piper said. So Leo had to run in between them but whenever his bad leg hit the ground pain shot up it. Jason tripped just as Leo's bad leg hit the ground, Leo's leg buckled but he managed to stay on his feet, but a wave of pain shot up his leg. He bit his tongue to hold back a groan. Piper let go of Leo and grabbed Jason, helping him to his feet. Standing on his own was a little harder than he thought. Leo was forced to put his weight on his good leg. But that leg was weak from not being used for a while and he began to wobble. Luckily Piper noticed and grabbed Leo before he fell. Once they were supporting Leo once more the trio began to run again. But they had only gotten halfway to the exit when they saw the monsters. Thousands of monsters rushed through the camp. Campers were forced to run out of Camp Half-Blood. Chirion was yelling and pointing to the exit.

Four more demigods ran away from the monsters and came barreling towards the three. It was Frank, Hazel, Percy, and Annabeth. Annabeth pointed towards the exit and they all burst towards it. But Leo was slowing Piper and Jason down, he knew he had to run on his own. He quickly jumped up using his uninjured leg, unwrapped his arms from Piper and Jason and landed on his good leg again. Piper yelled something ineligible because of the noise but her face was enough. Her eyes blazed with anger and Leo was sure he would have to deal with her when they got out. But he started to run. He stumbled a few times, Piper would catch him and he would continue on. When the reached the exit the all burst out without hesitation. For a while the ran away from the camp. Until Piper glanced at Leo, who was panting and sweating. She told the group to stop, using a bit of charmspeak on Percy who seemed a bit shaken up. Camp Half-Blood had been overtaken._  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! Sorry for taking so long to update, I had a bit of trouble making this chapter, but it's up now! Enjoy, and please review, follow, and fav!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

><p><strong>Percy<strong>

Percy was freaking out. He kept glancing behind him when he ran. He probably would have ran all the ways to Camp Jupiter and back to get help if Piper hadn't stopped him. "Guys, we need to stop." She said, Percy heard her sneakers skidding to a stop in the grass. Reluctantly he stopped as well.

"We need to keep going! The monsters are destroying Camp Half-Blood as we speak! We have to go to Camp Jupiter to get help!" Percy nearly shouted. Anger, confusion, and fear raced through him. Camp Half-Blood was his home, someone must have let those monsters in. When he found out who he'd teach that person a lesson.

Piper looked at Percy calmly with a glance at Leo, who had sat down and was panting, his face white. "No, we need to rest. We aren't helping Camp Half-Blood if we run across the country and are too exhausted to tell Camp Jupiter what happened." The members of Camp Jupiter had left soon after the battle with Gaea, claiming that they needed to check on their camp, and they would come back. Percy knew she had thrown some charmspeak into those words, but was too tired and scared to try and fight it. With a heavy sigh he sat down Annabeth plopped down besides him.

He turned to her and felt better, her gray eyes were full of anger, but behind that was reassurance, like she knew the group would need it. Percy kissed her on the cheek. She looked at him, her face was sad. "C-Camp Half-Blood is...gone. After all we did to try and protect it." Suddenly anger took over her sad look. "When I find who let those monsters in." She intimated strangling someone. Percy let out a half-hearted laugh. Annabeth kissed him on the cheek. "Come on, Seaweed Brain, lets go check on our mechanic." Percy nodded and got to his feet, he walked over to Leo and crouched beside Piper who was feeding him some ambrosia.

With a pang Percy remembered how he felt when Leo had died. He felt as if he had failed, his fatal flaw was coming back to bite him in the butt. Leo was slowly returning to his normal color, and his panting had reduced to a bit of labored breathing. With a stab of guilt Percy figured if they hadn't stopped Leo might be in worse conditions. When Piper had fed him enough she placed what was left of the square in a bag she must have grabbed.

"Thanks, Beauty Queen." Leo mumbled.

"Don't know why I have to repair our repair boy!" Piper said jokingly.

Everyone laughed, even though the joke was pretty lame. Everyone was probably freaked out and needed to release the tension.

Suddenly a growl sounded from their left. Frank whipped around transforming into a lion. With a roar he leapt at the bush the sound had come from. His furry body disappeared into the bush, leaving only his tail poking out. After a second of high tension, fear, and worry (worry mostly by Hazel because her boyfriend was in danger) Frank stepped out of the bush in human form. But he was almost as pale as Nico.

"Bloodhound." He rasped, "B-but when I was a lion I smelled a heck lot more of monsters coming our way." Percy glanced at Annabeth, who looked shocked.

"We have to go." Jason said, using his roman-y voice. Piper bit her lip and glanced at Leo. His leg was bandaged, but from what Percy had heard, he had broken it and scratched it up pretty bad on some branches when Festus fell through some trees. Apparently those scratches had became infected, despite the ambrosia Will Solace had used.

"I'm fine, just...let's go." Leo said firmly, already pushing himself to his feet. He wobbled and Piper steadied him, worry etched across her face. Percy had been told by Hazel that Piper thought of Leo as a brother. As the group got moving again, a shriek sounded not far off behind them. The monsters were advancing.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like this chapter! Please review, follow, and fav!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth's POV<strong>

Annabeth grabbed her sword, unsheathing it as Percy uncapped Riptide. She was worried about her boyfriend, he seemed pretty shocked and terrified. She didn't blame him, after everything they'd been through this was number 2 on the list of most terrifying moments, Tarturas being number one and Leo dying being number 3. She'd been in Camp Half-Blood since she was 7 and now... she forced bad thoughts out of her head. They would save Camp Half-Blood. Another shriek pierced the air, making her insides shiver. Stupid monsters, they always ruined everything. She was so mad at whoever let those monsters into camp. She would strangle them herself! She took a deep breath to calm herself.

With a glance at Leo who was on his feet and had a hammer in hand she set off at a slight jog, making sure the other saw her. Once everyone was going she picked up the pace glancing at Leo to make sure he was keeping up. Then she saw it, when she glanced behind them she spotted around a hundred monsters rushing for them, the hellhounds in the lead. She couldn't hold back a yelp and when she let it out everyone saw the monsters. Frank immediately transformed, he became a horse and threw his head towards Leo. _Why didn't I think of that! _Annabeth cursed in her head, she was the daughter of Athena, she should have thought about Frank carrying Leo.

Piper and Leo nodded and Frank paused to let Leo slide onto his back, then Frank whinnied and nickered at Piper. She blinked then processed what he was trying to say and climbed on as well. Hazel seemed to understand and whistled loudly. Then they all started to run, Frank took the lead galloping on. Suddenly something streaked in front of them. Hazel laughed patted her horse's flank and jumped on. Annabeth got the message and leaped on to Arion's back, Percy followed. Jason ran on foot still, nodding at them to go. Annabeth glanced back at him and noticed that he had just summoned his storm horse. Then everything became a blur. They sped past Frank, Leo, and Piper, Hazel yelled something and Arion slowed, though he seemed reluctant.

"Man, that horse can curse." Percy said his eyebrows raised as Arion nickered. Hazel grinned slightly, and patted Arion on the side. Jason and his horse arrived next followed by Frank and his crew. Frank was breathing hard, but running fast. Arion nickered at Frank who tossed his head, Percy let out a laugh. "Don't take it personally, Frank. That horse sure can say some things!"

Then Arion galloped on, staying beside Frank. The sound of hooves drowned out lots of the noise but they could hear the hellhounds. Suddenly Frank whinnied and Hazel seemed alarmed pulling Arion to the side. Somehow a speedy hellhound had caught up, it was snapping at Frank's flank which was bleeding. Leo was throwing things at it like crazy. He hit it on the head with a hammer, and it howled. Hazel suddenly leaped off Arion who nickered. She flung her sword at the hellhound how was confused from Leo's hammer and when the sword sliced through it's flank it didn't even have time to yelp before it became dust.

But the other monsters were advancing. Suddenly Frank transformed into a dragon, somehow finding the strength to do so. He took off, Hazel leaped on his back, Jason's storm horse followed Frank, flying through the air. Annabeth knew it was her job to guide Arion. Sliding forwards with Percy she gripped Arion's neck and yelled, "GO!" Arion must have known that they were in trouble or else he probably wouldn't have listened. He shot off, the world blurred by. Annabeth's heart seem to drop to her stomach, nasuea flowed through her. She wanted to barf, the only comforting thing was Percy, his arms were wrapped around her waist and his head was in her shoulder. He seemed to hate this too. She was sad to leave Camp Half-Blood behind, but they stood no chance against those monsters.

She sighed and leaned into Arion who thundered on. "I love you, seaweed brain." She said, though she assumed her voice was lost in the wind, but she swore she heard.

"I love you too, wise girl."

* * *

><p><strong>Oi! So hope you like this chapter! Please review and follow and fav. thanks for reading this! The next chapter will be from Frank's POV!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

><p><strong>Franks POV<strong>

Frank flew through the air, angling his wings down a bit to catch sight of Arion. It was a blur, but he could just make out Annabeth and Percy on his back. He followed the horse until he couldn't fly anymore. He was so tired that in dragon form Hazel, Leo, and Piper felt like 50 lbs. weights. Flying low he dropped to the ground and folded his wings. Piper had just helped Leo off when he transformed to normal form and sat down heavily. Arion, who had been ahead of them, burst over to Hazel and skidded to a stop, sending Percy flying off his back and Annabeth hanging on to his mane for dear life.

Hazel rubbed Arion's snout and summoned a bar of gold, he ate it gratefully then sped off. Jason dismounted his horse said good bye and it, too, left. Hazel knelt down beside Frank and kissed him on the cheek. He was too exhausted to say anything but he smiled. "You did great, Frank. " She said giving him a hug and sitting down close to him. Annabeth nodded in agreement.

"You saved us." She said, helping a groaning and cursing Percy to his feet. Jason walked over to Piper who was sitting next to Leo. They kissed for a second then Jason sat down besides his girlfriend.

"Now what?" Piper asked once everyone had sat down.

Jason fiddled with a blade of grass, Hazel was picking at her shoe laces, Annabeth and Percy were looking at the sky intently and Frank Leo and Piper just stared at each other, wanting the others to answer. Leo was the one who finally spoke up. "Well, we should go to Camp J and get them to help us kick the bejeebers out of these monsters." His voice was dark though, his face was pale and he was holding his injured leg in his hands. Piper bit her lip and glanced at him, a concerned look on her face.

Frank decided he better speak up. "Yeah and Camp Jupiter is is perfect condition to help us fight the monsters." He said this sarcastically, rolling his eyes. Leo looked a bit hurt and pulled something out of his tool-belt and half-hardheartedly began to fiddle with it. Annabeth spoke up next.

"Your right, Frank. Who's to say that Camp Jupiter didn't get attacked either?" She looked at Percy, as if expecting him to yell that he agreed. But he just stared at the sky, his face was blank but his eyes were sad. Hazel kept picking at her shoes and Leo had made some wind-up toy.

"Camp Jupiter may be our only hope." Jason argued, he threw some grass behind his shoulder and glanced at Leo, who had shot him a grateful look. Piper nodded, she agreed.

"Camp Jupiter can't fight our battles for us." Percy said. Whether he actually though this or decided to not anger his girlfriend was unknown, but right now the deciding "vote" was Hazel. Everyone stared at her expectantly.

She took a deep breath and began. "What else can we do, really?" But this sounded more like a question than a statement. Annabeth bit her lip, but she didn't answer. Hazel seemed to take this as "we can't do anything else" and said. "We should make our way to Camp Jupiter. Maybe they can help us fight, if not...well we'll come up with something else."

Frank was a bit disappointed that his girlfriend hadn't agreed with him, but he was glad to go back to Camp Jupiter. He just didn't want anyone to get hurt.

"So, gang, lets go get some backup and kick some monster butt!" Leo said and punched the air. This shifted his weight on his injured leg, his face flashed with pain but Frank wasn't sure he had seen it, it was gone in a second.

"Yeah, kick some butt." Frank muttered, and a bit of hope flashed inside of him.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like this chapter! I have like 1,000 views! WHOO! Please review though, if 10 of you guys reviewed once I'd have 16 reviews! I love reading reviews from you guys! :)<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

><p><strong>Hazel's POV<strong>

Hazel couldn't sleep. Whenever she closed her eyes she saw images from the fights, Camp Half-Blood being destroyed, Leo dying and all the horrors that had happened so far. She opened her eyes for the 100th time. Frank was lying close to her, in his sleeping bag. He had crashed before he even had time to transform into a dog. He turned towards her, his eyes open.

"Can't sleep?" He whispered. Hazel nodded, picking at a blade of grass.

"I woke up half an hour ago." He said "had a bad dream, can't fall asleep again."

"Yup" Hazel said.

"Are you okay?" Frank asked looking concerned.

"Yeah, just thinking."

"Thinking isn't good for us, to much bad things to ponder over."

"Yeah..."

"Come here."

Hazel scooted closer to Frank and he wrapped his arms around her, they kissed. Love burst through Hazel. She couldn't imagine not loving this boy. They kissed for a while then broke apart, but they still hugged each other. Hazel turned uncomfortably and her back pressed against Frank's chest. His heart beat against her, and slowly she fell asleep to the rhythm.

She opened her eyes and the moon was descending below the horizon. Frank had shifted away from her in his sleep she was saddened by this, but was glad that no one would see her and Frank cuddling when they woke up. She was about to fall back asleep when she heard a groan. She shot up into sitting position. Her first instinct was to look over at Frank, he was sleeping his chest rising and falling gently. She sighed in relief, her boyfriend was okay.

Then she quietly crawled out of her sleeping bag, she knew only one person that was probably going to groan. She silently walked over to Leo's bag, he was about five feet away from Piper, who was sleeping close to Jason. She crouched next to Leo.

"Leo?" she whispered. He didn't answer and she was about to go back to her sleeping bag when he groaned again. She slid over to his leg and gently peeled back the edge of the bandage. His skin was purple, almost black underneath, it was swollen as well. She was terrified, he needed ambrosia. But as she slid over to Piper to retrieve it from her bag a thought came to her. How could a few stick cause that mush infection? He must have been poisoned or something.

She grabbed the ambrosia and broke a square in half then fed it to Leo. After a few minutes he calmed down and fell back asleep. In the morning she would tell Piper about him but right now she needed to talk to Frank.

"Frank!" She whispered, shaking her boyfriend awake. He opened his eyes groggily.

"Wha?" He whispered then sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Frank..." Hazel hesitated "I love you."

Frank grinned "Love you too." He was about to lay back down, but Hazel stopped him. She told him everything and he listened. When she finished he had a concerned look on his face.

"We need to find out if Leo was poisoned or not." He said then kissed Hazel and walked off, leaving her staring after him.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! Now, I tried to add some romance, since someone suggested that, but as you can see...I'm the worst romance writer in the whole world. So...sorry! I won't update for a while since Thanksgiving! Please review, fav. and follow!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

* * *

><p><strong>(Piper's POV)<strong>

Piper walked alongside Leo. He limped beside Piper and Jason, his face was pale and pain splashed across his face. Piper felt a jab a sadness, Leo was her best friend and he was in terrible pain. Hazel had told her about last night, she had given him half of a square of ambrosia. But it seemed to do little good. Jason glanced at his friend in worry, they had been walking for around four hours. Only stopping to drink some water.

Camp Jupiter was a long ways away, it would take them a LONG time to get there. Annabeth had offered to stop many times so Leo could rest, but he refused, especially when they heard some hellhounds way behind them. But, even though they didn't stop Leo was slowing them down. Piper could tell he was trying to go quick, but he winced every time they heard a monster and Percy would start to jog, followed by Hazel, Frank, Annabeth, Jason, Piper then Leo. Frank had offered to become a horse and carry Leo, but Leo had refused every time.

Hazel had made a valid point, there was no way a few sticks could cause an infection so ugly. Plus, the infection hadn't started until _after _his scratches were healed. So, someone in Camp Half-Blood had poisoned him. But who? Definitely not one of the seven, they cared too much for Leo. Who would do such a thing anyways? Leo had been the one who sacrificed his _life _to defeat Gaea.

Annabeth (who was leading the pack) stopped. "Water break." She said pulling out her own water bottle and walking away with Percy to sit down on a log. Frank and Hazel sat down in a patch of grass, they were talking, Hazel suddenly burst out laughing at something Frank said. Piper wanted to do that with Jason, to have time to sit, laugh, talk. Like a normal couple. But Leo needed her, she couldn't abandon him. Jason grabbed his bottle of water and plopped down, leaning against a tree. Piper sat next to him. Leo, however didn't come and sit next to them. He wandered off a ways and sat down alone.

Piper worried about him but this was her chance, she had been yearning to talk to Jason, alone. "So... who do you think let the monsters in?" Jason asked.

Piper shrugged. "Same person who probably poisoned Leo."

"Yeah, I'm worried about him."

"Everyone is."

Suddenly a tension that Piper hadn't sensed broke and they both kissed, Piper pulled her hand through his hair. Whenever she was about to pull away a new longing for him rushed over her. Once they finally pulled away, Piper grabbed some water and guzzled it down. Jason did the same. Piper was elated, even though the Jason in her past had been a trick of the Mist, he was the same. She loved him even more now, knowing he was real. But one glance at Leo ended her happiness. He was as pale as ever, he had only taken a few sips of water, and he was laying down now._  
><em>

Jason followed her gaze, they were about to get up and check on him when Jason was tackled. Piper just had time to pull out her knife as one tackled her. She stabbed whatever it was through the heart. A second passed then dust coated her. She got to her feet, a hellhound was pinning down Jason. She quickly leaped forwards and stabbed it. It turned to dust as well. Piper looked around wildly, Percy and Annabeth were swinging swords at hellhounds of their own, Frank was a leopard tackling down a few more and Hazel stabbed one through the heart with her sword. But Piper noticed something that made her heart race. Leo was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey people! Hope you like this chapter! Please review and fav. and follow! :)<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

* * *

><p><strong>Jason's POV<strong>

Jason pulled out his coin and turned it into a sword. He stabbed a hellhound through the heart, it yelped and turned to dust. A yowl sounded behind him and he whipped around, a harpy, much like Ella, dove for him.

He slashed at its wings, just nicking one. The harpy screamed in protest as a bit of golden blood oozed out. The thing pulled up and scratched at him with her talons. He ducked, then stabbed upward with his sword. He impaled the harpy through its stomach. Its wings went limp and it exploded into dust. Jason was about to take on another hellhound when Piper rushed up to him.

"LEO'S GONE!" She yelled over the commotion, worry etched crossed every part of her face. Jason grit his teeth and nodded then ran to where Leo had been laying before the attack. There was no blood or singed grass, so he hadn't been taken away forcefully, unless something grabbed him by surprise. Jason was about to investigate more when a hellhound tackled him, his sword flew out of his hand and lay in the grass. He punched the hellhound in the stomach as it snapped it's teeth at him, its claws created a scratch across his chest but nothing serious.

He firmly planted his other hand of the hellhounds chest, preventing it from biting his head off. The hellhound growled and barked, but was suddenly ignorant to him. Jason was dumbfounded, he heard a whistle and the dog ran off. Jason snatched his sword from the ground and held it poised, ready to strike. Suddenly his ankles were grabbed by a huge hand. He looked up, a cyclops had him! He swung with his swords as he was lifted off his feet and was dangling upside down.

The cyclops let out a laugh at his attempt to be freed. "No, little demigod, put you sword away and we will spare your friends." He turned Jason around and showed him a truly horrible sight. Piper, Percy, Hazel, Annabeth, and a falcon that had to be Frank, all held in another cyclops hands. Suddenly Frank turned back to human form, unable to concentrate. Jason reluctantly turned his sword back to a coin and slipped in his pocket. He then looked wildly for Leo, had he already been taken? Or had he escaped? Jason thrashed in the cyclops grip. Unable to do anything as the monsters carried them away.

They were taken to a cave, once in there their hands and feet were tied with rope, and when Percy started yelling ineligible stuff a gag was stuffed in his mouth, he grunted in protest, but Annabeth looked the worst. Jason had heard that when she was little a cyclops had captured his sister and some dude called Luke. Now, she was as pale as Leo had been, her eyes were full of fear, but there was something else behind that, courage. She has been through Tarturas, some memories of a cyclops nearly killing your friends was pretty bad, but she was strong she just had to get over the shock.

Piper's eyes searched the room wildly. She was looking for Leo, if he was free maybe he could come and rescue them. Then she looked at him. "I love you." She whispered

"Love you too." Jason whispered back. They leaned in and kissed, hoping that this would not be the last time they did so. When the broke their kiss Jason tried to move his hands to his pocket, if only he could grab his sword. But his hands were about three inches too short of his pocket. There was no way he could break the ropes either, they were much too strong. He sighed, how come he always ended up in these dangerous situations?

Probably because his father was the king of the gods. He sighed as the cyclops shuffled around the cave. Jason glanced at Piper, maybe she could charmspeak their way out of this. He mouthed the idea to her. She cocked her head for a second as she thought then shrugged, they had nothing to loose. She took a deep breath.

"Hey guys, I'm Piper, this is Jason, Annabeth, Hazel, Percy, and Frank." She started the statement layered thickly with charmspeak. The cyclops stopped and stared at her. "So, do you maybe want to untie us so we can talk this through?" Jason's brilliant girlfriend said. The cyclops looked at each other. The charmspeak clearly having effect on them. One stepped towards Piper but caught himself.

Piper opened her mouth to speak again, but the cyclops rushed forwards and was gagged. Anger coursed through Jason, no one did that to his girlfriend! He was about to rise into the but was quickly disappointed as a large rock was pulled over the entrance to the cave. They were trapped.

* * *

><p><strong>WHOOP, WHOOP! Any guesses on how they will get out of this mess? Please review your thoughts! Thx for readin!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

* * *

><p><strong>Leo's POV <strong>

Leo hopped after the cyclops. The pain in his leg replaced by adrenaline. He stopped as the monsters entered the cave. Then slipped in as they began to tie up his friends. He crouched behind a poorly constructed table. His jacket matched the walls, a light brown. He pulled his hood up and stuffed his hands in his pockets. Then folded his legs under him (ignoring a small shoot of pain from his injured one) and became a small, brown, ball of Leo.

A rock was rolled in front of the entrance way. He knew that cyclopes were immune to fire, like him. Pulling something out of his toolbelt he began to frantically work. The cyclops were talking about EATING his friends! With a final tweak he released a small, robotic, dragon onto the floor. It leaped from his palm and skittered across the floor. Then spread it's wings and leaped a few feet. Leo didn't make the robot able to fly. But it did shoot fire.

It opened it's mouth and shot out a flame. That caught the cyclops attention. They huddled around it.

"Can we eat it?" One asked. Another shook his head as the dragon spit more fire. Leo grabbed a hammer from his belt, gripping it tightly. Piper sat in front of him. Her eyes were lit up with hope as she watched the tiny dragon march around. Her eyes scanned the room and landed on Leo. He gave her his mischievous grin and placed a finger to his lips. She looked away.

As the cyclops pondered over his dragon he pulled a white T-shirt out of his belt then a black marker. He wrote a crossed it, in big letters. "Leo's got all da, ladies!" Then flipped it over and on the back wrote "Team Leo!" It was a joke. One that comforted him, he slipped it on under his jacket while the monsters were occupied, then re-zipped his coat. The he began his plan.

Rapidly pulling out things from his belt he made several things to help him defeat the cyclops. For a while he fiddled. But the cyclops were getting agitated, he glanced up and saw one kicking his dragon, the stomping off, only to have his leg bit by the robot. As Leo just finished the last bit of his plan his robot was stomped under the foot of a cyclops. The scraps burst into flame. The one-eyed monster stomped it out then turned back to discuss eating their six captives.

Leo took a deep breath, it was now or never. He pulled a small lever and his plan went off. First, fireworks started to fill the room. Filling the area with smoke. He quickly threw his next contraption over near his friends. It sucked all the smoke out of the air when it got near. He clipped one to himself the rolled out from under the table. He didn't even feel his leg. He threw flames at the monsters to distract them, then pushed a button and several mechanic birds burst into the air. They dove at the cyclops who were blinded by the smoke and his fire. They caused several scratches, gold blood oozing out of the wounds.

Just as Leo was about to deploy the last stage of his plan a hard object hit him from behind. He flew a crossed the room slamming into the wall of the cave. His back took the brunt of the impact. He grunted and got to his feet. The cyclops had hit him with a wooden club. He got onto his knees and threw flames at the club. It burst into fire and the cyclops yelled in defiance as it started to reduce to a pile of ash.

Leo reached for the finale but it wasn't there. He saw it, on the floor. A gun, it looked like a toy from _Toy Story _but it was a LOT more dangerous. The cyclops followed his gaze and time seemed to freeze. Leo pushed himself forwards, feeling a sharp pain up his injured leg. The cyclops moved towards the weapon. Leo landed on top of the gun. Relief flooded through him. If that gun had been used against him- suddenly he was wrenched off his weapon. Two large hands wrapped all the way around his puny biceps. He fought, kicking the other cyclops that had grabbed him with his good leg.

But it did no good. He stopped struggling as the cyclops picked up his gun and aimed it at his chest. Leo stared at the monsters one eye in defiance. The thing grinned then started to laugh, his body convulsing. Leo moved his hands down bit by bit. The cyclops finally stopped laughing and pointed the gun at him again.

"You thought you could defeat us, puny demigod. HAHAHA" It said in a deep voice. Leo put on his funny face as he stood with his arms held back. He moved his hand to his belt and reached inside then gripped a knife.

"I didn't think I could defeat you, smelly dude. I knew!" Leo wrenched his arm free and flung the knife at the cyclops's ugly eye. He turned just as it met it's mark. He heard a roar and glanced back to see a pile of dust. The other cyclopes's were stunned. Leo wrenched his other arm free and grabbed a hammer, he jammed the sharp end into the monster's throat. It stared at him then crumbled to dust.

But a giant hand grabbed his neck. He yelped and instinctively shot some fire. But they lifted him off the ground, and he swung helplessly over ground.


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, I'm back! Hope everyone had a happy holiday. Now, I might be a bit...slow posting chapters. School is starting back up soon. I also REALLY have to spend time practicing my clarinet, we have all these band tests when we get back. Some of you might have noticed that in my POV's for each chapter it goes. Piper, Jason, Leo, Percy, Annabeth, Frank, Hazel. Well, I'm mixing Percy and Annabeth up a bit. Don't worry next chapter will be from Percy's POV. But I really wanted this one from Annabeths. Please review and follow!**

**Chapter 11**

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth's POV<strong>

Annabeth was nearly sick with fear. They were tied up, my no other than cyclopses. JUST like when she was with Thaila and Luke. Percy wasn't next to her. He had been tied next to Piper. Annabeth sat next to Jason and Hazel. Her heart raced, her mind whirled, trying to come up with an escape plan. Then, the dragon came. Leo was here! She nearly leaped with joy. They had a chance! Fireworks and smoke filled the air and Leo threw some smoke sucker near them, that way they wouldn't choke.

Annabeth watched the whole battle praying to the gods that Leo would be able to free them. He took down three. Three left. Then he was grabbed from behind. He shot fire and dangled over the ground. She had her eyes fixed on Leo. Then noticed his hands. As he dangled his hands worked, moving so fast they were nearly a blur. Then he threw his creation behind him. A small, windup toy, eyeball, hit the cyclops right in the eye. It stumbled and Leo squirmed his way free. Jabbing a knife into it's chest. It cried out, stared at the knife hilt and pawed at it once before crumbling to dust.

"WHOOO! Who's Mr. McShizzle?! THIS GUY!" Leo shouted and wrenched off his coat. Underneath was a white shirt. It said Leo's got all da ladies. It also said, Team Leo. Though the joke wasn't terribly funny the six snickered. It helped release the tension and fear. Leo gave his famous mischievous grin and launched himself at one of the stunned cyclopses. Annabeth saw him wince the slightest at his injured leg. But other than that he seemed unbothered (is unbothered a word?) by his leg. The fire maker shot flames at the cyclops with one hand. Though it was unharmed, it was distracted.

He managed to scurry up the cyclopses legs and jab the sharp end of his knife it's it's neck. It yowled and purposefully stumbled into the wall behind him. Annabeth heard her friend groan. The monster crumbled to dust. Leo slid to the ground. Gasping, luckily, he hadn't hit the wall full force like he would have if he was on it's back. Annabeth gasped as the other two cyclopses surrounded him. Leo looked at the two monsters, his eyes filled with urgency. He opened his toolbelt as the monsters drew nearer. There was no way he could take down these two on his own. Their biceps bulged, about the size as a full grown, domesticated, cat.

The others weren't nearly as strong as them, or as big as them. It would take all seven of them to take down one. Besides Hazel Frank became a lion. But the ropes wouldn't give and he yowled and tried to bite at them. But they were out of reach. Leo flung something over to them. It was a ball, Annabeth frowned as it rolled to a stop near her hands. Then it opened. Inside was a knife. She realized why he had put it in a ball. It wouldn't have slid nearly as far. Annabth quickly grabbed it and sawed at the ropes.

The six, except for Piper and Frank who were staring at Leo, who was trying to fend off the cyclopses with fire, stared at Annabeth. She feelt the rope around her hands drop, and she undid her ankles. Once she was totally free she quickly untied the lion Frank who roared and leapt at the monsters who now had Leo cornered. Ananabeth got Hazel next, then Jason, and Piper and Percy. Her boyfriend winked at her as she undid the last rope and ran offf to join his friends in battle. Annabeth, the fear from before now gone. Raced to join them. They all jabbed at the feet of one of the cyclopses. Meanwhile Leo shot fire to distract both. But he must be tiring, shooting fire nonstop mustn't be good for his energy.

The cyclops they were attacking fell and they quickly killed it, it became a big bit of dust. They turned to the last cyclops. It seemed shocked at the death of it's friend but quickly regrouped. The fire, which was aimed at it's eye stopped. Leo leaned against the wall panting. With the distraction gone the demigods were at a disadvantage. The cyclops could whack at them with it's large hand without being worried if it would miss. But they jabbed at it's feet. Leo joining once he caught his breath. Each person was flung a crossed the room. But they got right back up and kept fighting. finally the monster fell and they killed it. A pile of dust was all that remained.

The seven stood and looked at each other, panting. Leo plopped down onto the ground. He held his injured leg in his hands. Annabth felt a jab of worry. What if the fighting made the wound worse. She couldn't bear to see her friend in such pain. But them something else dawned on her. The rock blocking the cave entrance, was unmovable. They were trapped.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! I'm starting the thing where I answer everyone's comments in the A/N's. So if you comment after the publish date of this chapter (January 8th, 2015) I will answer you! Thx to all the people who already have commented, plz, plz, plz check out my other stories the ones I am still working on are the Spirit Animals and Warriors one! Plz review and follow and suggest to ur friends! Oh and I decided that Calypso was real in this thingy. I don't want Leo to be alone! So she will be mentioned sometimes. Oh and there is some romance in this, I think that I'm a bit better now. But that is not my specialty. **

**Chapter 12**

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's POV<strong>

Percy turned Riptide back into a pen, luckily the Cyclopses hadn't figured out that the pen was a sword, and he was able to keep it tucked safely in his pocket while everyone else had their weapons confiscated. When he was tied up though he hadn't been able to reach his trusty sword, Percy's ADHD brain finally began to process the event. They were trapped inside this cave, an immovable rock blocking the only exit. Meanwhile Piper and Jason crouched next to Leo. They offered him some ambrosia, which he refused, saying that he was fine.

Percy then walked over to his girlfriend, Annabeth stood in the center of the cave staring at the rock intently, Percy could see her wheels spinning as she thought of ideas to escape. Man, he loved that woman. He walked over to her, she didn't look at him until he stood right in front of her. Her gray eyes glared at him.

"Move, Seaweed Brain, I was _trying _figure out a way out of here!" Percy just gave her a grin, she rolled her eyes but didn't try to move him out of her way.

He moved into her, arms wrapping around her, he felt her shoulder blades and pulled her closer, her hands twitched, wanting to move through his hair but she gently pushed him away. "Not now." She said, Percy glanced around suddenly realizing he was about to give his girlfriend a long kiss in front of everyone. BUt he pushed the embarrassment away and pushed his forehead against her's he wrapped her up in a hug, he didn't move his hands he just hugged her.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked her gently. He could only imagine what it must be like to be nearly killed by cyclopses when you were 6 then have to go through something of the same nature.

She wrapped him up in a hug too. "I shouldn't be the one your worrying about." She said, he knew she was talking about Leo who was still refusing any ambrosia or nectar. "But, I'm fine, it was scary, the nostalgia, but I've been to Tarturas! A little fright wont kill me!" Percy didn't press her but her voice was the slightest bit strained. There was no doubt anyone in the Seven was weak, but there was no doubt anyone wasn't scared either. Annebeth was one of the toughest people he knew. But her scary past was a bit of a weakness, everyone had one. Percy's was Tarturas, that place still sent him into full freak out mode whenever he though about it too long.

As if sensing his thoughts she said. "Your thinking about Tarturas, aren't you."

He nodded, "Don't ponder over it, Percy, it will only make it seem more scary. Now come one, lets go check on our Repair boy and get the Hades out of here!"

They crouched next to Piper and Jason. Leo plugged his ears and sang a song as Piper tried to charmspeak him into eating some ambrosia. Percy nearly plugged his too, the charmspeak made him want to grab all the ambrosia and stuff it in his mouth. Finally Piper stopped, Leo followed a few seconds after.

"Look Pipes! I don't want any ambrosia! I'm fine!" Though Percy could tell he was in pain, he didn't seem as hurt as he did before the cyclopses.

"Fire!" Annabeth gasped, then looked around as she realized she had said it out loud. "Oh, sorry it's nothing." She quickly said as Frank gave her a weird look. But Leo's look was far from weird, it was amazed.

"Fire! Yes! I can burn the ground around the rock!" He gasped and struggled to make it to his feet. Piper ended up catching him as he almost fell but he seemed unfazed. "All I need is some..." he opened his toolbelt and pulled out a small canister of gasoline.

"Oh, absolutely not!" Piper yelled as Leo limped over to the rock. "Your too tired! You've already used too much fire! Lets just, I don't know, dig our way out!"

Leo glanced at her. "That'd take too long, the monsters chasing us are closing in, we've already lost too much time." Piper, for once, was speechless. Leo sprinkled the gasoline in the holes around the rock. Then with a glance back at Piper, who had her jaw clenched, anger coursing through her eyes, his hand burst into a flame. He shot it at the gasoline, then staggered back so they could see. He was obviously worn out. Percy knew the feeling. Once you were _that _tired even a small bit of power use drained you.

The fire hit the gasoline and burst into an even bigger flame. It started to burn the earth below the cave wall. They were almost free.


	13. Chapter 13

**GuestLol- Thx for reviewing! My favorite book out of both series has to be Blood of Olympus. (I'm hoping that if ur reading this story u've already read the book.) It was awesome! TEAM LEO! I'm trying to give this story's romance a bit more detail, just saying "they kissed" is pretty lame, so..hopefully I'll get better!**

**Chapter 13**

* * *

><p><strong>Hazel's POV<strong>

The fire burned through the ground, eating away at the soil. Soon a small hole was formed, but the fire had become smaller as well, the hole was too tiny, no one could crawl through that. Leo shot a bit more of the flames at the dying light, increasing it's size. Soon the hole was big enough to fit everyone, except for Frank, but he could just become mouse or something and scurry out. Percy put out the flame with a small squirt of water, Annabeth volunteered to go first, Percy quickly took second. Annabeth cracked her knuckles, made sure her sword was secured on her waist and wiggled through the opening.

"All clear." She whispered, Percy just managed to fit through the exit. Leo slipped through with no problem, same for Piper, Jason pulled himself through it, casuing a chunk of dirt to fall. Hazel was about to go but quickly turned to Frank. Placing her hands on his chest she kissed him. At first he seemed shocked, but quickly came to and kissed her back, wrapping his strong arms around her, moving his hands down her waist. Then she broke away.

"I love you." She said, then, before he could say a word, she slid through the hole. As she dusted some dirt off her jeans a small, white, mouse emerged from the cave, it quickly formed back into Frank. But, before anyone could say a word the howling, yipping, and yowling of hellhounds sounded from close by. Everyone looked at each other in alarm. Surprisingly, it was Leo who took action first.

"Percy! Make those trees fall some water! Jason, do the same with those with your air! I have an idea!" Leo had pointed to some trees on their left and right. Beckoning everyone to stand back Percy and Jason did as they were told. Water swirled around two trees, pushing against them. Hazel could feel the air blowing from Jason's side, the trees strained to stay up. Percy's were the first to fall, followed quickly by Jason's. Without hesitation Leo shot some fire at the trees, the one's that Jason had cut down immediately burst into flame. But, Percy's were too wet. Hazel could see the strain in Leo's face as he concentrated on those trees. His fire turned from orange to blue. Finally the trees caught into flame.

"Arion!" Annabeth yelled to Hazel. She whistled, the sound pierced the air, and a few seconds later the horse was there. She rubbed his neck then mounted him. Frank was a horse too. Leo, exhausted and staggering climbed onto Frank's back. An also tired Percy joined him and Frank galloped off a full speed. Hazel beckoned to Piper who slid onto the horses back. Arion burst off just as Hazel saw Blackjack pick up Annabeth and Jason. They quickly passed Frank, Hazel pulled on Arion a bit, who reluctantly slowed to Frank's speed. The fire behind them would create an obstacle earning them a few precious seconds.

Frank was running hard, Leo and Percy kept glancing nervously behind them. Hazel tapped Arion, letting him speed up a bit. Just as Arion pulled ahead of Frank Hazel saw a flash of black in the brush. Arion saw it too, he dug his hoofs into the ground and whinnied. Hazel nearly flew off. Piper had to grab Hazel to steady herself. But, Frank, didn't stop quick enough. The hellhound burst out of the bushes. It tackled Frank who fell to the ground, sending Leo and Percy flying off him. Frank, however was quick to turn himself into a lion. His mane billowing, and tail lashing, he struck out at the hellhound with a large paw. His claws raked the neck of the monster, it quickly became a small pile of dust. But the that dust created a major problem. The monsters were now upon them.


	14. Chapter 14

**TheEpitomeOfBibliophile- Thx sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo much for all the reviews! I love reading them! I will make this chapter xtra long, (as u requested) thx for all the reviews!**

**Hey people! Hope you like this chapter! :) Plz review and follow and fav. and blah blah blah! Onto the story!**

**Chapter 14 **

* * *

><p><strong>Franks POV <strong>

Frank flexed his claws and leapt at harpy. It yelped and took to the air, but Frank the lion launched himself into the air and grabbed it, crushing it with his paws. He came back to the ground with dust all over him, shaking it off his golden pelt he lunged at an empousia (hope I spelled that right!) who screamed and tried to slash at him. But he crushed her under his large paws. Overhead several harpies circled, occasionally diving in to attack them. Frank transformed into a giant eagle and flew up to them. Using his talons he caught one by surprise, it screamed a warning just as his talons sunk into it's neck, it became dust. But the other harpies knew he was their now. They clawed at his wings and body. He screeched and snapped and clawed at the pesky monsters. One harpy with yellow wings dove away, laughing, for she had grabbed a handful of his feathers.

Anger turned his vision red, he tucked in his wings and dove at the yellow winged creature, he quickly came up onto it and snatched it out of the air with his talons. They screeched and clawed at his legs with their claws. But Frank killed the monster and flew back up towards the other harpies. In a flurry of wings he managed to snatch another one from the air. He kept on following the monsters, one time he nearly crashed into the ground as he pursued one, luckily he transformed into a leopard at the last moment and managed to leap off the ground and become an eagle again. Soon only one harpy was left, she had blue wings and was quick.

He hovered in front of her, then in one quick move lunged for her, but she flipped out of the way and dove towards Leo, who was battling a hellhound with a hammer, too tired to create fire. Frank didn't know how that kid was standing. He had been thrown pretty hard off Frank's back, plus he had used a TON of fire and his leg was real hurt. Frank cried out and dove after the harpy. Luckily, Leo heard him, and looked up. The fire-user dove out of the way just as the harpy reached him. The blue-winged pest was momentarily dazed, she hadn't gotten Leo. Frank opened his wings and landed on the harpy.

The monster screamed and thrashed, but Frank quickly killed it, his talons hit the ground. He quickly took in his surroundings. Leo had just killed the hellhound and was taking on a telekine, Percy and Annabeth were fighting some hydras. But were having little luck, they needed Leo to use some fire to kill it. Piper and Jason were battling most of the hellhounds, and Hazel was stabbing at a wind spirit. Frank became a lion and ran over to Leo, he killed the telekine for him then tossed his head over to Percy and Annabeth. Leo sighed and ran over to help the couple. Meanwhile, Frank turned to his own girlfriend. Hazel managed to kill the monster she had been battling with before. NOw she was taking on hoards of empousia, protecting Jason, who fought behind her, next to Piper. The empousia would gladly suck the blood out of Zeus's son.

Frank roared and joined his girlfriend, batting away the enemy. Adrenaline pulsed through his veins, he was vaguely aware of a scratch in his flank, but he couldn't care less about it. Soon Percy and Annabeth joined him and Hazel. Frank sensed Leo stumbling over to help Piper and Jason. The poor kid must be exhausted! Soon all the empousia were gone, now some dust. But when Frank turned he saw, and heard, more monsters coming. A LOT more. With a yowl, he gained his friend's attention. Even Piper, JAson and Leo glanced back at him as they took down hellhounds. Frank tossed his head towards the oncoming monsters then became a dragon. Everyone got the message. Hazel climbed on first. Chills racked Franks scaly body at her touch. If only he had some time to be alone with her. He remembered the kiss they had back in the cyclops cave. He wanted to kiss her again. Wrap his arms around her and loose all sense of time. To loose all worry, and fear, and everything that seemed to be weighing him down, and just hold her.

He shook his hopeless dreaming out of his head, this was not the time! They needed to think about surviving, ONLY surviving. Leo was the last to climb on and Frank burst into the air. Finding an okay breeze he soared over the trees. Behind them he could see around a thousand monsters, rushing through the forest. He flapped his wings harder, not wanted to be caught in the massive amount of enemys. He flew through the air for a bit, until he couldn't see, or hear, the monsters. He slowly descended, landing with a slight, _thud, _everyone climbed off, and Frank became human again. Leo immediately, sat down. Piper and Jason sat next to each other five meters (Since Frank is Canadian he does meters, it is really 16 feet.) away from Leo. Frank walked over to Hazel and pulled her over to a fallen tree. They sat down on it together, and Frank embraced her.

They sat like this for a while, Hazel's head buried in his shoulder. Frank kissed her on the head, all his worries dissipated. He moved his hands onto and around her shoulder blades. She moved a hand through his hair. Then, she moved her head, and, they kissed. This was their best kiss by far. Both of them leaned into each other, wanting more. He moved his hands around her back, feeling the perfect curve of her waist and the shape of her shoulder blades. Her hands moved around his hair, then down his back. It all ended too quickly, though. Someone next to them cleared their throat. The couple looked up, Percy was standing there. Frank felt heat rushing through his face. Hazel became as red as a tomato.

"It's time to go guys." He said. Hazel nodded quickly and hurried off. Percy turned to leave but winked at Frank, and gave him a thumbs up. This only made Frank more embarrassed. As Frank got up to leave he saw Leo, he was holding a piece of paper, Frank just saw the outline of a girl on it. Curiosity flowed through him. Plus, as Leo tucked the paper into his bag, Frank heard him say.

"Don't worry, I'll be on my way soon, Sunshine."

* * *

><p><strong>Calypso is FINALLY mentioned! Hope u liked this chapter!<strong>


End file.
